I guess its true
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Jasper whitlock is a famous country singer and is returning to where his career began at billy bobs honky tonk bar there he meets bella. ALL HUMAN SET IN PRESENT DAY! one-shot rated T just in case


**HEY EVERYONE I'M PLANNING ON THIS BEING A ONE-SHOT. IT IS A SONG FIC.**

**SONG: dirt road anthem by Jason Aldean.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Jasper's POV ( This is set in modern day Texas , all human.)**

_To think that this is where it all began, _I thought to myself. I smiled at the memory. I had been just a regular Texas country boy with a dream of making it big in country music. Unlike many others my dream came true now I stood where I did all those years ago, about to walk up on stage at the Billy bobs honky-tonk bar in Fort Worth Texas. This is where I met the scouts working for my, now, recording company. This is where my journey to the top of the charts began. I loved being back home in Texas they may have taken me out of the country but they couldn't take the country out of me, I'm still the same ole' humble, backwoods country boy I was before and I would always be that way. As I stepped into the audience's line of sight the crowd went wild causing my signature half smile to find its way to my lips. I heard several sighs and squeals from a group of girls that had chosen the three seats that were placed right in front of center stage. One of them stood out. She didn't have the same reaction all the other girls in the crowd did she was different, special, I could tell by the way she stood she was shy but she independent she had a smack amount of confidence in her eyes. She clapped respectfully and I could see the excitement in her smile. I took in her appearance she had chosen a pair of dark wash jeans and boots instead of the short shorts many of the other girls had chosen showing that she was modest but the way she had the top few buttons of her chocolate brown shirt undone showing the white camisole made it known that she was not afraid to let a little skin show. The brown of her shirt matched her hair and eyes making her all the more breath taking.

"Hey everyone how are you doing tonight?" I smiled as I tore my eyes away from the girl to scan the crowd. I was answered by a chorus of goods and greats. "Well ass yall know I'm Jasper Whitlock what most of you probably don't know is that this is where it all started. This is the first stage I ever performed on and where my career began."

"I love you Jasper!" Yelled someone, a girl, from the back of the growing crowd.

"I love yall too." I said smiling.

"Now who wants to hear some music?" I yelled and was answered by screams of excitement and happiness causing my smile to widen.

"This is called dirt road anthem it is one of the first song I wrote so I hope you like it." I said as the band behind me started playing.

_Yeah, I'm chillin' on a dirt road,_

_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones._

_Smoke rollin' out the window,_

_An' ice cold beer sittin' in the console._

_Memory lane up in the headlights,_

_It's got me reminiscing on them good times._

_I'm turning off of real life, drivin' that's right,_

_I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires._

_Back in the day Pott's farm was the place to go._

_Load the truck up, hit the dirt road._

_Jump the barbwire, spread the word._

_Light the bonfire, then call the girls._

_The king in the can and the Marlboro man._

_Jack'n'Jim were a few good men._

_Where ya learned how to kiss and cuss and fight too._

_Better watch out for the boys in blue._

_And all this small town he said, she said,_

_Ain't it funny how rumors spread._

_Like I know something ya'll don't know,_

_Man that talk is gettin' old._

_Ya better mind your business, man, watch your mouth,_

_Before I have to knock that loud mouth out._

_Im tired of talkin, man, ya'll ain't listenin',_

_Them old dirt roads is what ya'll missin'._

_[Chorus]_

_I'm chillin' on a dirt road._

_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones._

_Smoke rollin' out the window,_

_An' ice cold beer sittin' in the console._

_Memory lane up in the headlights,_

_It's got me reminiscing on them good times._

_I'm turning off of real life, drivin' that's right,_

_I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires._

_I sit back and think about them good ole days._

_The way we were raised, and our southern ways,_

_And we like cornbread, and biscuits,_

_And if it's broke round here we fix it._

_I can take ya'll where ya need to go,_

_Down to my hood, back in them woods._

_We do it different 'round here, that's right,_

_But we sure do it good, and we do it all night._

_See, if you really wanna know how it feels,_

_To get off the road with trucks and four wheels,_

_Jump on in, and man, tell your friends,_

_We'll raise some hell where the blacktop ends._

_[Chorus]_

_I'm chillin' on a dirt road._

_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones._

_Smoke rollin' out the window,_

_An' ice cold beer sittin' in the console._

_Memory lane up in the headlights,_

_It's got me reminiscing on them good times._

_I'm turning off of real life, driving that's right,_

_I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires._

_Thats right._

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah, I'm chillin' on a dirt road._

_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones._

_Smoke rollin' out the window,_

_And ice cold beer sittin' in the console._

_Memory lane up in the headlights,_

_It's got me reminiscing on them good times._

_I'm turning off of real life, drivin' that's right,_

_I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires._

_Thats right._

I smiled again as the crowd clapped and screamed and a few of the guy lifted there cowboy hats in the air. I walked off stage after a few more songs. As I said goodnight to the crowd I saw a guy talking to the beautiful girl I had seen earlier. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me want to punch the guy right in the face for even thinking he had the right to talk to her. The feeling grew as I saw her blush and nod as my new rival my girls hand and lead her toward the dance floor.

_WOAH! Where the hell did that come from she wasn't my girl I don't even know her! I can't call he my girl … yet. _I decided then that I would make her mine. As the crowd started to disperse ijumped off stage and made my way to the dance floor a saddle covered in what looked like diamonds and gold hanging over it like a disco ball. I saw her in the middle of the floor dancing with the man I had seen talking to her a few minutes before. As I took a step forward my path was suddenly blocked by a group of fan girls. I resisted the urge to cover my ears as their high pitched screams filled the air. I quickly signed all everything that was handed to me and shrugged off the hand running down my back and through my hair. As i saw no more papers or pictures that needed to be autographed and no more cameras were being held out. I pushed my way gently through the crowd.

"Excuse me but may I cut in?" I asked placing a hand on the girl's lower back making sure it wasn't low enough to make her uncomfortable.

"No you may no-." The man began but the girl cut him off.

"Of course." She said quickly obviously ready to get away from him. As she turned around a look of shock and disbelief graced her angelic features. I just smiled and gently pulled her out of the other mans arms and into mine.

"Thank you." She whispered as he stalked away his jealousy matching that of the fan girls that have gathered around the dance floor.

"For what?" I asked confused as I waited for a new song to start.

"For getting me away from him he was being a pervert you came just in time his hand had almost reached its destination." She said.

"Are you ok? I'll kill him." I said angerly.

"No, I'm fine you don't have to dance with me." She said quietly before walking away.

"No wait!" I yelled as I ran after her catching her hand.

"I want to dance with you." I whispered pulling her into my chest before starting to dance with her to a George strait song.

"Why me? Why not all those beautiful girls that are glaring at me like I just killed their dog?" She asked. I dipped her letting my hand slide down her arm to catch her hand stopping her and inch from the floor. I pulled her back up and spun her before pulling her back into my chest.

"You're different than all of them." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm nothing special I'm just me." She said looking down at her feet.

I gently lifted her head so I could look her in the eye.

"Let me take you out to dinner Friday please?" I said look into her eyes.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief causing me to chuckle.

"Yes you." I said smiling at her.

"Ok I'd love to." She smiled. Being the gentleman my mama had raised me to be I didn't kiss her even if every fiber of my being told me to.

"Bella!" I heard someone yelling from behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see her two friends from before.

"I think your friends are calling you…, Bella." I liked the way her name rolled of my lips.

"Ok come here." She said taking my hand and pulling me toward her friends.

"Jasper this is Alice and Rosalie and they obviously know you." She said gesturing to the two girls whose mouths were hanging open in shock. I tried to hide my laugh but it didn't work.

"Hello." I said smiling widely.

"Um, hi." They said.

"Alice do you have a pen?"

"Yeah here." Alice said giving Bella a pen.

"Thanks." She said before letting go of my hand I instantly missed the contact it felt so right. She lifted my arm and wrote her number on my hand.

"Call me." She said smiling.

"Will do." I said happily.

"Bye Jasper." She said before standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Bye Bella." I said with s goofy grin forever on my lips. I watched her get pulled away by her friends. I watched after her she was obviously blushing from whatever her friends were saying.

I turned on my heal and walked back stage singing to myself.

"You know there's a saying that when you sing to yourself it means you're in love." Emmett, my drummer, said as we walked out to the car that would be taking me home.

"Well then I guess it's true." I said continuing to sing.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it I will update my other fics soon!**

**Please help me with this I want you honest answers to this: Would I make a good writer? I'm just curious so you don't have to answer. I would really appreciate it! Thanks. Msg me your answer.**


End file.
